Transformers : Cinderella
by Nightengale77
Summary: i dont own transformers OR Cinderella Its not straight forward Cinderella
1. Chapter 1

((Give me a break. I'm just randomly doing these for fun.))

Long ago, on a world called Cybertron. There was a kingdom named Iacon. A city full of life, love and tradition, lived Nighten Gale, a young girl with her loving father. Although he saw she was happy. He thought she needed a mothers love. So he married a woman of good family. Who had two daughters of her own. The youngest Thunderblast and the old Slipstream. Not long after, the girls father passed away of an incurable illness. Then the step mothers true self was shown. After some time Nighten was abused, beaten and humiliated then turned into a servant in her own home. But Nightens spirit remained intact, she was still loving and caring, all the same.

~Years later~  
Nighten wake up, her blue optics shinned. Little bots (mini-cons) crawled out of their hiding places. "Morning Nighten," One called to her,  
"hello there," she smiled then sighed, "Time to start another day." she stood and placed the mini-cons on the floor then started her daily routines. Never enjoyed the, but did them.  
"NIGHTEN!" the step mother and sisters screamed,  
Nighten just rolled her eyes, "I'm coming. I'm coming. Morning, noon and night." she sighed picking up trays, then headed up the stairs of 'con manor.'

~Iacon~

In the Iacon castle, not that far from 'con manor.' Alpha trion threw a data pad against the wall shattering it, "Hes been pushing off his duties long enough!" he rubbed his face, "I want to hear the little pitter patter of feet running across these floors again,"

Jazz stuck his head out from behind a pillar. "Maybe we should give him some more time, Sir."  
"Time!? Hes had plenty!" Trion growled, "Optimus has to find a mate! Tonight!"  
Jazz gulped, "t..tonight!?" he hesitated,  
"the boy is coming home today isnt he?" alpha trion hit his desk, "whats more normal than to celebrate by having a ball?"  
"Nothing sir... I'll get on it,"


	2. Chapter 2

((Onix belongs to a friend.))  
Nighten heard a scream then raced up stairs. Thunderblast was holding up a letter. "Mother! Oh mother mother mother!" she handed the letterto onix. Onix looked at it. "There is to be a ball." Onix began, "And every eligible maiden is to attend," Nighten walked in hearing what she said, "Mother, May I come?" she smiled innocently,  
Onix looked at her, "I don't see why not, and if you can find something to wear"  
Thunderblast and Slipstream looked at each other in shock,  
Nightens smile gleamed, "Oh thank you step mother!" she ran off,  
Slipstream looked at onix, "Mother, do you realize what you just said!?"  
"Of course," she smirked, "I said if," The sisters smirked,

Nighten ran up to her room, then dragged out an old trunk and picked up different computer chips, "Well, their old but.. they'll have to do."  
she placed several downloads into her memory bank and watched several then onix called. Nighten sighed and threw them back into the truck and ran down the stairs. She grumbled to herself then went onto her chores.

Iacon:

Optimus stood watching the horizon with his gaze fixed on the mountain miles away. Watching the clouds setting amongst the sun. Alpha Trion walked up behind him then touched his shoulder. "Are you alright, Orion?" he stood next to him,

Optimus snapped out of his trance then looked at him and sighed contently, "Yes, and please don't call me that father." he pulled his shoulder away, "Just thinking,"

"Tonight, Are you going to find some one to dance with? Because I did not arrange this for nothing." Trion beat down on him with his old optics, "Some one has to be chosen."

Optimus growled, "I know!" he pinched his nose and said calmly, "I know."

Alpha Trion smiled, "Good," he patted Optimus' back then walked off,

Optimus looked down thinking still then looked up back at the gaze of the mountain shining in his optics. Then the sun vanished, signifying another day had passed.


	3. Chapter 3

Nighten walked into the Iacons square to purchase more energon for the family. She glanced into several shops seeing weapons, gowns and jewelry. She looked down at several data chips she had from her trunk and thought. "Maybe I can trade these." she put them into her pocket then kept walking and slammed into another falling into mud. She held her head covered in energon and mud groaning.  
"By Primus! Are your alright!?" a blue hand reached down to help her up,  
"I..Im fine..." she took the hand and brushed herself off, "No harm done."  
The mech frowned at her, "At least let me help you clean off and refill these." he pleaded,  
Nighten sighed, "alight alright." she stood straight to face the stranger then gasped seeing who it was, "The prince of Iacon..." she bowed, "I..I'm terribly sorry sir!"  
Optimus frowned, "Shh... Its alright," he opened her arm, "Come with me, Lets get you cleaned up." he paused looking at her optics in wonder, "May I know your name?"  
She hesitated then squeaked through her throat, "Nighten Gale, sir."  
Optimus chuckled, "Nice to meet you," he held her arm and walked her to the castle,  
"Y..you dont have to do this," she looked up at him,  
Optimus smiled, "Its my fault s..." he stopped looking at deep gashes on her arms, "Where are those from." his optics narrowed,  
She looked, "N...nothing sir,"  
He stopped, "Tell me, Please... Let me help you,"  
She let out a small sigh, "My step mother and step sisters." she looked down,  
He let out a low hiss and walked her through the gates, "Come on,"

A few hours later

Nighten had her arms fixed and water dumped on her making her shiny again. She was walked out in a lighter dress matching her eyes. Optimus smiled, "Better?"  
She blushed and nodded, "Yes, sir."  
Optimus chucked, "Just call me Optimus," he held up his arm and she took it,  
Nighten looked along the walls smiling at the white columns, "Its beautiful,"  
Optimus chuckled, "It is. But also lonesome." he frowned,  
She looked at him then down, "I know how that feels," she rubbed her neck then sighed. Her gaze was up lifted to the crystal lights gleaming and making the blue tiles among the floor shine.  
Optimus walked her to a library and sat on a red couch lined with gold trim. She sat next to him and touched the dress feeling the silk smiling then frowned closing her eyes. Optimus touched her chin and brought it up, "What is wrong?"  
"Hmm?" she looked up then blushed, "Oh nothing,"  
Optimus sighed, "I'll walk you home." he stood then thought, "OH! Would you be my guess to the ball?" he looked at her nervously,  
She looked at him, "M... Me?"  
He nodded, "You don't swarm on me like the other femmes do, So." he fiddled her hand,  
She smiled, "Ok... But I... Dont have a"  
"I have you covered, Lets get you home," he smiled,  
She smiled and held his arm standing,


End file.
